Darkstripe
|pastaffie = ThunderClan, TigerClan (Modern) |postdeath = Place of No Stars |namest = Apprentice: Warrior: Rogue: |namesl = Unknown Darkstripe Darkstripe |familyt = Father: Mother: Half-Brothers: Half-Sister: |familyl = Tawnyspots Willowpelt Graystripe, Sootfur, Rainwhisker Sorreltail |mentor = Tigerstar |apps = Longtail, Dustpelt, Ferncloud |livebooks = Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Code of the Clans, Battles of the Clans |deadbooks = Sunset, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope }} Darkstripe is a skinny , sleek , large , hard muscled , lithe dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and yellow eyes. History In the Original Arc ''Into the Wild :When Rusty, a kittypet, is brought to the Clan, Darkstripe only agrees with his leader's decision reluctantly of having the kittypet be a member of ThunderClan. :When Redtail, the ThunderClan deputy, is killed at the battle over the Sunningrocks, Darkstripe is appointed Dustpaw's new mentor. Graypaw then refers to Spottedleaf, the ThunderClan medicine cat, as being "young" and "pretty." while talking to Firepaw. Then, reffering to Darkstripe as "neither young, nor pretty." Darkstripe seems to not hear what the apprentices were saying. :When Tigerclaw is made deputy, he decides Bluestar needs more protection, so he appoints Darkstripe and Longtail as her "bodyguards." He, Longtail and Tigerclaw begin spreading rumors about Tigerclaw's apprentice, Ravenpaw. Later, when Firepaw is told to roll in garlic by Yellowfang, Darkstripe retorts for him not to take orders from a rogue. Firepaw returns to camp, mocking Darkstripe under his breath by calling him "Dirtstripe." :Firepaw overhears Tigerclaw tell Darkstripe that his apprentice Ravenpaw is a tratior and is calling ShadowClan to raid the camp. He is also on the patrol that raids ShadowClan in return, finding the missing kits. Fire and Ice :It is revealed that Darkstripe mentored Longtail, but in ''Into the Wild Dustpaw was labeled as his first apprentice. :Darkstripe is quick to notice Graystripe's loyalty to ThunderClan when he is reluctant to fight RiverClan. He questions Graystripe about where his loyalties lay in front of the whole Clan. ''Forest of Secrets :Darkstripe continues to treat Fireheart harshly, referring to him as a kittypet whenever he gets a chance to. :When Darkstripe is put on guard to watch over Brokentail, ThunderClan's prisoner, he makes no effort to stop a few kits from attacking him. Fireheart is seen coming over to stop the fight. Darkstripe takes Cloudkit's, one of the kits attacking Brokentail, that he was doing nothing wrong. He later calls Cloudkit a kittypet, making the first reference to Fireheart's kin of his heritage. :When Fireheart is made deputy, Darkstripe retorts that he would never take orders from a kittypet. He doesn't trust Graystripe very much either, sharing Tigerclaw's suspicions of him sneaking out to meet another cat in secrecy. :Tigerclaw is banished from ThunderClan after an attempt to kill Bluestar. Fireheart and Bluestar then explain to the Clan all of Tigerclaw's treachery. Darkstripe is seen challenging Fireheart several times during it. Before Tigerclaw leaves, he is seen asking Longtail, Darkstripe and Dustpelt to leave with him. Darkstripe declines the offer, seeming to be hurt that Tigerclaw didn't tell him his plans. Rising Storm :Darkstripe is seen sneering at Fireheart whenever he struggles with his deputy duties, getting amusement out of it. : :Fireheart suggests Fernpaw to be apprenticed to Darkstripe, and Bluestar reluctantly agrees. Fireheart thinks of it as a fact to prove himself after Tigerclaw's exile. Bluestar's eyes flash with fear as she names Fernpaw Darkstripe's apprentice, but she only states that he was both intelligent and bold. : :Darkstripe confirms that Cloudpaw left the Clan to live a Kittypet life, proceeding to tell the whole Clan about his disappearance. : :When Cloudpaw returns, Fireheart tells Darkstripe he should tell the whole Clan he had returned, since he had told the Clan he had disappeared. : :After the devastating fire, Darkstripe argues with Cinderpelt, Dustpelt and the elders. He sarcastically retorts that the fallen elders were probably deeply grateful that Fireheart had left them behind to die. Dustpelt scolds him, telling him to have respect for the elders. Darkstripe, being one of the fittest warriors, is instructed to rebuild the camp wall after the damage. : A Dangerous Path : The Darkest Hour : Relationships Friends Tigerstar Cousins Longtail : Enemies Firestar Character Pixels : : Family Members '''Father:' :Tawnyspots: Deceased, verified StarClan member Mother: :Willowpelt: Deceased, suspected StarClan member Half Brothers: :Graystripe: Living (as of The Last Hope) :Rainwhisker: Deceased, verified StarClan member :Sootfur: Deceased, suspected StarClan member Half Sister :Sorreltail: Living (as of The Last Hope) Grandfather :Adderfang: Deceased, verified StarClan member Grandmother :Swiftbreeze: Deceased, verified StarClan member Uncles :Patchpelt: Deceased, suspected StarClan member :Redtail: Deceased, verified StarClan member Aunts :Leopardfoot: Deceased, verified StarClan member :Spottedleaf: Deceased, residence unknown Cousins :Longtail: Deceased, verified StarClan member :Sandstorm: Living (as of The Last Hope) :Mistkit: Deceased, suspected StarClan member :Nightkit: Deceased, suspected StarClan member :Tigerstar: Deceased, Residence unknown :Squirrelflight: Living (as of The Last Hope) :Leafpool: Living (as of The Last Hope) :Bramblestar: Living (as of The Last Hope) :Tawnypelt: Living (as of The Last Hope) :Hawkfrost: Deceased, residence unknown :Tadpole: Deceased, residence unknown :Mothwing: Living (as of The Last Hope) :Hollyleaf: Deceased, verified StarClan member :Jayfeather: Living (as of The Last Hope) :Lionblaze: Living (as of The Last Hope) :Dawnpelt: Living (as of The Last Hope) :Flametail: Deceased, verified StarClan member :Tigerheart: Living (as of The Last Hope) Half Nephews :Stormfur: Living (as of Sign of the Moon) :Bumblestripe: Living (as of The Last Hope) :Molepaw: Deceased, suspected StarClan member Half Nieces :Feathertail: Deceased, verified Tribe of Endless hunting and StarClan member :Blossomfall: Living (as of The Last Hope) :Briarlight: Living (as of The Last Hope) :Cinderheart: Living (as of The Last Hope) :Poppyfrost: Living (as of The Last Hope) :Honeyfern: Deceased, verified StarClan member :Lilykit: Living (as of The Last Hope ) :Seedkit: Living (as of The Last Hope) Half Great-Nephew :Molepaw: Living (as of The Last Hope) Half Great-Niece :Cherrypaw: Living (as of The Last Hope) Distant Ancestors :Cloudstar: Deceased, verified SkyClan ancestor :Birdflight: Deceased, verified SkyClan ancestor :Spottedpelt: Deceased, verified SkyClan ancestor :Gorseclaw: Deceased, verified SkyClan ancestor Quotes References and Citations Category:Warrior Category:Rogue Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Mentor Category:Apprentice Category:Rogue Category:Warrior